


Loving Her Was Red

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Other, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cisgirl!Klaine. Kate and Blair are making out on the couch one day when Kate gets an unexpected visitor for the first time.</p><p>(Not gross, I promise!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Her Was Red

Kate was absolutely _floating._ She and Blair had been making out for what felt like days, Blair’s body pressing her own deep into the couch in her living room, and she was pretty sure she was addicted to kissing at this point. Kate had just about worked up the courage to run her hand down Blair’s back and maybe even grab her butt when suddenly she felt…leaky?

“Wait, wait, stop, I’ve gotta-” she said, breaking away from the kiss. She tried to push Blair off her without pushing Blair off the couch entirely, and thankfully Blair got the hint after a second. Blair scooted off to the far end of the couch, full eyebrows scrunching confusedly.

“What-”

“Sorry, I’ve gotta – go to the bathroom,” Kate cut her girlfriend off as she scrambled upright and dashed to her bathroom. She saw Blair smoothing her flyaway black curls down out of the corner of her eye as she left, red and blue striped hairbow glinting in the late afternoon sunlight.

Kate hurriedly hiked up her gray Dalton skirt and dropped her panties to the cool tile of the bathroom floor. “Oh no oh no oh God no,” she whispered once she saw what had happened. “Shit, what do I do?”

Inside the crotch of her underwear was a bright red bloodstain, something she had never seen in real life before. “Damn it, I liked this underwear, too!” she said, surprising herself with the force of her anger. “Of course I’d ruin one of my favorite pairs when I get my first period. Isn’t that just how life has worked out for me?”

She ripped a wad of toilet paper off the roll and started trying to mop up her legs and, um, area, as best she could, eventually stepping out of her underwear and dropping her skirt to the ground for better mobility. She’d thought she was going pretty quickly, but a knock at the door startled her into almost tripping and falling into the bathtub.

“Kate? You okay in there, baby? It’s been like ten minutes,” Blair called from outside the door, voice full of concern. Kate thought for a minute before putting a wodge of toilet paper into her already-destroyed panties and yanking both them and her skirt back on before she opened the door.

“I, uh, got a surprise visitor,” she said sheepishly once she could see Blair’s face.

“And it takes you ten minutes to put in a tampon?” Blair asked, big hazel eyes sparkling with questions. “I don’t think that’s normal, Katie.”

“I don’t have any tampons,” Kate whispered, barely audible to herself. When Blair didn’t respond, she repeated herself louder. “I don’t have any tampons. Or pads. I – I’ve never had my period before.” Her voice dropped to a whisper again on the last few words, but she was still loud enough for Blair to hear.

“Oh, baby,” Blair said sympathetically. “C’mere.” Blair held her arms open for a hug and Kate almost fell into her embrace, keeping enough of her composure to at least not knock her tiny girlfriend to the ground. Blair started rubbing down Kate’s long brown hair soothingly as Kate started crying into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, B,” she said after a moment, straightening up to wipe her eyes. “God, is PMS gonna be like this all the time?”

“Yeah, probably,” Blair said with a shrug. “You know that I can’t control myself when I’m on my period. Remember last month when we watched _West Side Story_ and I cried for fifteen minutes after Tony died?”

“You were on your period then?” Kate asked, astonished. “I just thought you were really into the movie.”

“No, I was definitely surfing the crimson wave,” Blair said, and Kate couldn’t hold back a snicker at her girlfriend’s dorky terminology. “Hey, I know I’ve got some spare tampons in my bookbag. How about I grab you one, and while you figure out how to get it in, I’ll made us some hot chocolate and cue up _Legally Blonde_ on the DVD player?”

“Oh my God, yes _please,_ ” Kate said. “You’re my favorite girlfriend ever.”

“I’m your only girlfriend ever,” Blair joked. “I dunno if that’s really that prestigious.”

“I will bleed on your homework,” Kate threatened.

“Note to self: girlfriend gets cranky as well as weepy on her period. Be super careful,” Blair said as she left the bathroom. She returned a minute later brandishing a tampon like a majorette’s baton. “Ta da!”

“You’re my hero,” Kate said, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s lips before disappearing behind the bathroom door again. A few minutes later, she entered the living room in her comfiest sweatpants and the Warblers t-shirt she’d stolen from Blair last month.

“So that’s where my shirt went,” Blair said, patting the empty spot on the couch next to her. “You’re a thief, Kate Hummel.”

“Be nice to me, I’m on my period,” Kate pouted, batting her eyes at Blair. She snuggled into her girlfriend’s side.

“I’ll let it go this time, but don’t think you can use this excuse every month,” Blair teased, rubbing her hand down Kate’s back.

“Oh my God, this _does_ happen every month,” Kate said as the realization hit her. “Why did I want this to come? All it’s done for me so far is ruin my underwear, interrupt my make-out time, and give me a wicked backache.”

“But you’re a real woman now,” Blair said, making spirit fingers with her unoccupied hand on ‘real woman.’ “You get a t-shirt and everything.”

“I hate you,” Kate said semi-seriously.

“Shhh, you do not,” Blair said, cuddling her girlfriend closer and dropping a kiss on her forehead. “Also, I know the secret to getting your cramps to stop.”

“Ripping out my spine?” Kate asked.

“Tylenol and a heating pad. You’ve got both of those, right?” Blair said. Kate nodded.

“Yeah, Tylenol’s in the medicine cabinet in my bathroom and the heating pad’s in our linen closet somewhere. I can go find it while you grab me some drugs?” At Blair’s “mhm,” Kate stood up and headed for the linen closet. She had to dig for a moment, but eventually she found the heating pad behind Finn’s old rocket ship sheets. “Success!” she cried as she got back to the couch, waving the heating pad triumphantly.

“Cool, and there’s a plug nearby?” Blair asked, holding two Tylenol in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Kate dropped the pad on the couch so she could swallow the pills before answering.

“Yeah, let me just unplug the lamp,” she said, quickly changing out the plugs and plopping back onto the couch.

“Okay, so now you just sit here and let your adoring girlfriend snuggle you while we watch some cheesy romcoms. Deal?” Blair said, settling in next to Kate and cuddling in close before clicking play on the remote.

“If I have to,” Kate said, feigning unwillingness.

“Cuddles heal period cramps. It’s science,” Blair said knowledgeably, and Kate just huffed a sigh and rested her head on Blair’s shoulder. “Wait a minute,” Blair said a few minutes later. “Didn’t you just skip gym last week because you told Coach Applebaum you were having cramps?”

“Sweetie, I’ve been lying about having my period since eighth grade when all the other girls started getting theirs. Do you know how many softball tournaments I’ve gotten out of that way?” Kate said with a laugh.

“I think they take back your lesbian card for that,” Blair said, returning Kate’s laughter.

“I think I know how to change that,” Kate said, and she pulled her girlfriend in for a deep, steamy kiss.


End file.
